


Cigars and Coffee

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs a place to stay for a while, so Joy offers the spare room at her place. No one expected her son to fall in love with him though. Nor to follow him when he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temporary Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Ocelot attepmting to court boss. Combined with: boss courting ocelot

Adamska first met John when he was 21, still living with his mother, whilst he finished his studies. She brought a work colleague back, who’d lost his apartment due to the complex being torn down. Joy explained to Adam he’d be crashing with them until he got a place sorted again. He tried his best not to stare but he found it hard, John was strikingly handsome, gruff and strangely funny. Adam was smitten from the start.

 

Adam perched himself on the living room sofa, head tilted to the side, watching John as he talked. Despite Joy’s insistence he only had to keep the spare room tidy once it was cleared out for him in order to be able to stay he wanted to help. Even going as far as to offer to pay rent, which Joy turned down right away, calmly stating he’d need to save his money so he could get a place of his own again. “How about he gives me a lift to college?” Adam eventually pitched in, finally looking back to his mother. He lived at home and the campus was across the city, till this point either his mom would drop him off or he’d get public transport. Since they only had one car between them and Joy needed it to get to work and during work. John and Joy looked over at him, each raising an eyebrow at his suggestion. “He starts later than you right?” Joy nodded slightly at the question, she was always the first of her team at the office. “So if he drops me off that means less time waiting around in the morning for me and then he’s ‘earning his keep’ as he’s so keen to do.” Adam explained calmly, eyes never leaving his mother as he spoke. He knew his mom was trying to figure out if he was working an angle, it was hard for him to get anything by her. John was the one to break the silence that settled at Adam’s suggestion.

“I can do that.” Joy looked back to John as he spoke, assessing him silently as well before nodding.

“Very well, Jack you’ll take Adamska to college in the morning’s for me.” John nodded slightly and Adam barely held back a grin, Joy looked back to her son and shook her head slightly.

 

The room lapsed into silence once again, none in the room liked small talk, saw it as a waste of time and breathe. So just sat in silence, Joy pulling out her phone to check her e-mails, John sitting there awkwardly and Adam grabbing his book again, he’d been curled up in the living room reading before Joy and John arrived. Opening it up with gloved hands he started to pour over the words, losing himself to the text, even forgetting John’s presence for a time. That was till there was a weight beside him and a gruff voice broke the silence once again. “What that about?” Adam looked up from the book slowly, blinking a few times before looking back to the book.

“Psychology, that’s what I'm majoring in.” He smiled absently at the book, he loved figuring out what made people tick, why people acted as they did and get inside their heads. He looked back to John who nodded slightly. “Before you ask, yes it’s hard but I love it.” He smirked as the elder blinked in surprise before chuckling gently.

“People ask that often huh?” He asked tilting his head to the side. Adam snorted and nodded.

“Just about as often as ‘and how do you spell that?’” he heard Joy snort smirking slightly at her sons comment and grinned, it was part of the reason he struggled to get a job. They asked what he studied then asked how to spell it out, which he would, like he was talking to an infant. John raised an eyebrow and Adam waved it off, closing his book but leaving it on his lap as he turned to face John.

“You work with mom long?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Since I left school.” Adam nodded slightly, glancing back over to his mother for a moment, reading her e-mails but clearly listening in.

“And that would make you how old?” Adam asked innocently, eyes returning to John.

“I’m 30 and you are…?” He trailed off, realising Joy had never said how old Adam was.

“21.” He stated simply, John nodded slightly, clearly thinking of what to say next when Joy spoke up.

 

“Adam, come help me set up John’s room.” She’d gotten up and moved towards the door, the two on the sofa blinked in surprise not having heard her move. A trait they all possessed, moving around silently. Barely holding back a small huff Adam got up, putting his book on the arm of the sofa.

“I can help.” John offered as he got up, blinking in surprise to see the two before him stiffen slightly.

“Won’t take long.” Adam said before disappearing down the corridor and up the stairs. Joy frowned and looked back to John.

“We stored Sorrow’s things in there…” she explained, though her face was blank bar a frown the sadness echoed in her voice. John frowned slightly, he didn’t know much about Sorrow, he didn’t even know his real name. He often wondered what happened to the man. She shook her head slightly turning back to start walking. “Come on Jack.” She said quietly and John nodded, following her to the spare room.

 

Pushing the door open reviled Adam packing clothes into boxes. Moving them from the basket they’d been abandoned in to a box to be sealed away. He looked up to see Joy and John before turning back to the box. Joy walked across the room to the desk tucked in the corner, the room had been a study for Sorrow as well as a spare bedroom, so it was the easiest place to store his stuff and close the door to stop the pain of seeing it. Picking up a box along the way Joy started shifting books, papers and trinkets into the box. John stood lost at the door before walking over to Adam, kneeling beside him to join in folding and putting away the clothes.

 

They worked in methodical silence, Joy and Adam knowing what the other wanted them to do with glances. John quickly able to catch on from working with Joy. With the three of them it wasn’t long until everything was packed away into boxes. Adam left the room silently, returning with bedding since the bed in the corner of the room was stripped bare. Joy nodded towards the boxes, eyes focused on John, who nodded back and picked one up. Joy picked up another and led him to the basement, between them they took all the boxes down whilst Adam made the bed for John. Once everything was taken down, John grabbed the two duffel's and suitcase he’d brought with him, with his stuff in and took them up to the room.

 

Slowly opening the door he saw Adam standing absently at the window, staring out the glass. “Adam?” John asked quietly, putting his stuff down and making his way over to Adam, gently putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder when he didn’t reply. Adam slowly looked at John and smiled absently.

“Hope you like the room.” He said airily before turning and walking out of the room, leaving John standing there confused as Adam slipped into his own room, locking the door behind him. John frowned and sat himself down on the bed. Whatever happened with Sorrow obviously hurt Joy and Adam, he didn’t want to push but he figured me might have to ask someone about it at work the next day.

 

Joy made dinner and set the table, John and her eating in silence as Adam refused to even open his door. Just stayed silent from the inside. John couldn’t help but feel a swell of guilt, if he hadn’t mentioned to Joy he was staying in a motel this wouldn’t have happened. When they finished Joy went to clean the dishes but John shook his head, taking the empty plates himself. “You cooked, I’ll clean.” She nodded, looking at Adam’s plate, still on the table before sighing, putting it on the side and going to her room. John washed the dishes thinking absently, trying to remember if he’d heard anything about Sorrow beside him being gone.

 

As he dried his hands he looked at Adam’s plate and frowned before shaking his head. He made his way up the stairs, pausing at Adam’s door and knocked gently. “Your foods on the side if you want it.” He let the young man know before going to his own room and shutting the door. In the silence as he pulled out his night clothes he heard Adam’s door open and the other make his way down the stairs. He spent the rest of the night reading in his bed before going to sleep.

 

The morning came too quickly and each went about their morning on their own, Joy and John getting into their suits and checking their schedule’s for the day, Adam making sure he had all his books and that he looked as good as he wanted to. Joy left first, patting John’s shoulder as he sat reading on the sofa and kissing Adam’s forehead as he checked his bag again to make sure he had what he needed. John couldn’t help but laugh at the huff Adam gave, batting her away as if it was embarrassing for his mother to kiss him. Still John noticed that Adam followed her to the door and gave her a hug and seeing her off before returning to the living room.

 

Adam flopped down on the sofa, head back, looking up at the ceiling. Slowly a smirk spread over his lips and he rolled his head to the side of look at John. “When do you start work?” He asked innocently despite the smirk on his face. John blinked in surprise but checked his phone anyway.

“In an hour, why?” He asked cautiously, watching Adam who laughed gently at the suspicion.

“Come on, there’s this great café near college. My treat.” He said as he jumped up, grabbing his bag and staring at John expectantly. John blinked in surprise before laughing gently, shaking his head fondly as he got up, grabbing his jacket and keys.

 

Most of the drive was quiet, John was focused on where he was going and Adam giving directions even if John didn’t need them seeing how proud the younger man was he couldn’t bring himself to not listen to him. They pulled up outside a quaint little café and Adam got out, bouncing on the balls of his feet, it was only then John heard the jingling of metal. Getting out as well he met Adam at the front of the car and chuckled to see spurs on his cowboy boots. Adam raised an eyebrow at the laugh and John waved it off. Adam huffed but led John into the café anyway. It was mostly empty, just a few people sitting at tables dotted about the place.

 

Adam bounded up to the counted and grinned at the woman on the other side, who rolled her eyes at him. “Usual cowboy?” She asked teasingly and Adam nodded before looking to John. “And for you sir?” she asked, her voice now polite and kind, John couldn’t help but grin at the difference, she was obviously a friend of Adam’s. John looked at the drinks board behind the woman before looking back to her.

“Black coffee please.” Adam raised an eyebrow at him and John shrugged, he liked his drinks rather plain after all.

John looked around the place, taking in the open and comforting décor as Adam paid for their drinks. “Take a seat, I’ll bring them over.” Adam nodded and gently touched John’s arm to steer him to a sofa at the side with a table before it, forcing them to sit side by side.

“You friends?” John asked, nodding towards the counter, Adam looked over and nodded slightly.

“With Sarina? Yea.” He smiled before looking back to John. “She’s almost as funny as you are.” He flirted and John blinked in surprise before grinning, not picking up on the flirtation.

“And she calls you cowboy?” He asked curiously, Adam nodded and grinned.

“Every time she sees me.” Adam replied, thanking Sarina as she brought their drinks over, a sly grin on her face.  Adam peered into his mug to see ‘BF?’ written in the foam and snorted but quickly ruined the message by adding sugar to his drink and stirring it before John could see.

 

“So… You seeing anyone?” Adam asked innocently, keeping his eyes on his drink and took a sip once he finished speaking. John who had been bringing his mug up paused and looked to the other confused.

“No… Why?” He asked hesitantly, waiting as Adam swallowed his mouthful and put the mug down.

“You’re staying with us, would be nice to know if you’ll be bringing someone back.” He lied fluidly as ever and John nodded, accepting the lie as fact.

“What about you?” He asked in turn and Adam shook his head slightly.

“No, I’m still single.” He said casually before taking another sip.

“Can’t imagine why…” John murmured, Adam almost spit his mouthful out and forced himself to swallow only to end up coughing violently instead, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. John quickly took his mug from his other hand and put it down before rubbing his back, trying to sooth the coughing fit. Once he’d calmed down, Adam gasped out an apology, almost thankful for the coughing fit as his face was flushed for two reasons. John kept his hand on Adam’s back as the younger drew in steadying breaths.

“Sorry, went down the wrong way.” Adam muttered once he could speak properly. John shook his head slightly and let his hand slip from Adam’s back, the other missing the touch almost instantly.

 

They finished their drinks in relative silence, Adam too embarrassed to say much fearing he’d make it worse and John plainly worried about the other. Once they finished they got up and left, Adam walking with John to his car. “I’ll walk the rest of the way.” Adam said with a small smile and John nodded, reaching out to pat his shoulder gently.

“Need picking up as well?” He asked and Adam shook his head.

“Nah I finish before you or mom, I’ll make my own way back.” John nodded and let his hand fall before getting in the car, Adam stood aside and watched John leave, not starting to walk until he was out of sight. Stopping by a shop on the way to college he picked up a lighter and a few cigars, he’d seen some in John’s bag the day before and figured it couldn’t hurt, since Adam ruined their coffee together and the first night wasn’t very welcoming.

 

When he got home he crashed out on the sofa, laying on his back, looking at the ceiling for a few minutes. He fished the lighter out of his bag and frowned slightly. Without even realising it he’d started to try and court John, his mother’s co-worker, a man nine years his elder. He couldn’t bring himself to care though, he liked him and for Adam, that was enough. Slipping the lighter into his pants pocket he closed his bag, figuring he’d hang onto that since his was broken and just give John the cigars.

 

Slowly getting up he paused as he looked at the mantel piece, looking at the only picture left of Sorrow on display. One of the family, Joy sat with a young Adam on her lap, Sorrow with his arms around Joy, holding Adam’s hands. He smiled sadly at the picture before turning away and going to the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients to make tuna pasta bake.

 

John got back before Joy, whilst Adam was putting the pasta bake into the oven to bake for half an hour before it was ready to dish up. John paused at the entrance to the kitchen, watching Adam clean up after himself. He looked up at the elder once he’d put everything in the sink and grinned. “Have a good day?” He asked kindly as he cleaned his hands off and pulled on his gloves again. It was only then he noticed that Adam kept his hands hidden whilst he didn’t have gloves on but didn’t mention it. Instead he nodded slightly walking over to sit at the table as Adam grabbed two mugs, holding one up to John, who nodded again.

“Jo-… Your mom will be about half an hour right?” He asked Adam who laughed gently and nodded.

“You can call her Joy you know. I do know my own mothers name.” he teased, glancing over his shoulder. “If traffics good then yes, if not closer to an hour. You don’t mind waiting till she gets in to eat right?” He asked looking back to the drinks he was fixing up.

“Of course not.” John replied, accepting the mug offered to him. Adam grinned and sat down opposite him.

“Good.” He murmured and sipped at his drink before setting his mug down. “Oh, wait here a second.” He said with a smirk before slipping out the room and back into the living room. John stared after him confused but waited as told, sipping at his own coffee. Adam returned and put a box on the table before him.  John looked up at him surprised, raising an eyebrow. Adam rolled his eyes and motioned to the box as he sat back down.

 

Slowly John put his mug down and pulled the box towards him, taking the lid off and blinking in surprise. “I saw some in your bag so I thought… you know.” Adam explained quietly, worrying at his lip as he watched John. John took one for the box, turning it over in his fingers before grinning, looking up at Adam.

“Shit Adam thanks, I’ve been needing more. Hell, these are my favourite.” John’s voice was as close as it got too excited and Adam couldn’t help the swell of pride and smiled now, leaning against the table, watching John.

“Well, go ahead then.” He motioned with his hand to the cigar and John blinked.

“Joy won’t mind?” He asked hesitantly and Adam rolled his eyes.

“She lets me smoke in the house.” John blinked in surprise as Adam spoke.

“You smoke?” He asked confused and Adam nodded.

“Rarely but yea.” He didn’t want to go into it but he tended to smoke when things got hard. Joy didn’t approve but she didn’t stop him, just like he never said anything when she’d drunk herself numb once a year.

“Got a lighter?” John’s voice pulled Adam from his thoughts and he nodded, glancing to John who had the cigar held between his teeth, reaching for the lighter in his pocket, he paused with a smirk and got up, walking around the table he lent down, pulling out the lighter and lighting the cigar for John, staring into his one good eye, far closer than necessary but enjoying the closeness none the less. John didn’t comment and shot Adam a thankful grin as the younger straightened up and went to a window to open it to let the smoke out.

 

They chatted idly whilst they waited for Joy to return. At one point Adam went up to his room to retrieve his ash tray, which was more often used as a paper weight. When Joy returned John stubbed out the cigar and moved the ash tray and cigar box off the dinner table as Adam served dinner up for them all, John setting the table for him. Joy raised an eyebrow as she entered the kitchen to see the duo working in tandem so easily and shook her head as she put her stuff down before taking her seat. They ate and talked about their days and true to Adam’s prediction, Joy didn’t mention the part smoked cigar nor the smell that lingered in the air.

 

Once dinner was over Joy started to clear away again but John stopped her like before. If they provided him with food then he’d clean up after as he insisted. Joy and Adam sat at the table to keep John company as he cleaned, carrying on the conversation. They all moved to the living room once the dishes were cleaned and put away. Joy started checking and replying to her emails, same as the day before, Adam sat on the sofa, book in lap and John sat at his side, reading his own book. Joy was the first to go to her room, since she started first and still needed to have a shower before bed. She again, pat John’s shoulder and kissed Adam’s forehead, who didn’t fight it this time, just hugged her with one arm before saying good night.

 

Adam glanced over to John once he finished the chapter he was reading and closed the book. “Want to watch a movie?” He asked, head tilted to the side. John looked up surprised before shrugging slightly. Adam laughed and got up, looking absently through the movies before grabbing a Western. Putting on the film he curled up on the sofa to watch it, John getting up to retrieve his cigar and the box along with the ashtray before settling in beside Adam. With a smirk and without having to be asked Adam lent close to John again, lighting the cigar. 

 

They movie went by well, with John complaining about the techniques shown on screen. Adam couldn’t help but laugh at it but nod along, he knew the films to be far from accurate but he didn’t know John was such a gun nut, he should have expected it form someone in the security line of work. Once the film ended they went to their rooms, Adam doing some more studying before showering and calling it a night and John reading in bed, preferring to shower in the morning.

 

Over a month a pattern set in, John would take Adam to the café in the morning where they would have a coffee before going their own ways. Adam would buy John little things every now and then and give them to him later, always excited to see the reaction. Adam or Joy would make dinner depending on who got back first or what it was. John would clean the dishes. They’d all sit together doing their own thing, when Joy went to bed John and Adam would watch a movie, Adam lighting a cigar for John whilst they watched, before calling it a night too.

 

In that time Adam fell in love with John and took every chance to flirt with him and show off, not that the other seemed to notice of course. Much to Adam’s dismay. Adam even forgot that John was searching for a place of his own. It wasn’t until he woke up one morning and John had his bags with him in the living room that he remembered.

 

Freezing at the doorway, Adam stared and John and Joy who were talking, John thanking Joy for letting him stay with them and assuring her he’d be in work the next day after he settled into his new apartment. Adam just stood there in shocked silence, not even able to put on a smile as Joy looked over. Seeing her son look so destroyed, a look she hadn’t seen in so long. “Jack, how about you drop Adam off before going to your new place?” She suggested and John nodded. Joy left, kissing Adam’s cheek, who still hadn’t moved.

“Adam?” John called out to him and Adam stiffly hitched his bag up into his shoulder and went to the door, pulling on his boots. He wasn’t hungry anymore and didn’t even want breakfast, didn’t want coffee either but he followed John to the car, locking the house behind him. He sat absently in the passenger seat as John put his bags in the trunk and got in, they’d long since started talking on their drives to the coffee shop but this time it was silent.

 

Adam couldn’t hold back a bitter laugh as he got out of the car, it had started to rain, staring into space for a moment. He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked with John into the shop, nodding to Sarina and silently handed her the money for his and John’s drinks before sitting at their normal table. John trailed behind him, looking lost. Nothing was said till they had their drinks, John sipping at his as Adam sat in silence. “Adam? What’s wrong?” John finally asked, putting his mug down and placing a hand on Adam’s forearm, who yanked his arm away. Something he’d never done before, he always lent into John’s touches, found any excuse to touch him.

“Nothing.” Adam hissed out, curling up slightly. He knew John didn’t deserve his anger, it wasn’t like he realised how Adam felt and he never planned to stay long but it didn’t stop the pain Adam felt, the hole in his chest that he’d forgotten about with John around only growing.

“Bullshit, I know you kid, something’s wrong.” John realised only seconds too late he’d said the wrong thing as Adam turned to him sharply.

“You don’t know me! You don’t know shit!” He yelled getting up and running out. John sat there in surprise for a few seconds, staring after Adam in shock. A harsh slap pulled him back to reality, Sarina stood before him seething, her hand raised to hit him again.

“Go after him. Now.” She ordered, her usual teasing and friendly voice gone, he felt a shiver run down his spine at the tone. Instead she was harsh and cruel, words he never thought to associate with her. He nodded and got up, rushing out of the shop, looking around to see Adam turning off the street a small way away. He took off running in the rain, he got to where Adam turned and almost froze to see a cemetery.

 

John threw the gate open and ran in, eyes scanning the rows of tomb stones, looking for Adam. He found him at the back, kneeling beside a grave, his arms wrapped around himself as he cried. Slowly John approached Adam. Reaching a hand out for him, he froze when he saw the name on the head stone ‘Alik’ the last name had crumbled away but the message was still clear ‘A devoted husband and father’

 

John gasped, he remember reading about a Russian man, Alik whose son was kidnapped by the people trying to get to his client. He and his wife Joyce went in with the client to save their child. The client was shot in the leg but other than that was fine, the kidnappers decided to toy with the family instead. They had a gun on each of them and told Joyce she had to shoot her son or her husband or they’d all die. Alik told her to shoot him, they had no other choice and he knew it. He died to save his family.

 

Adam slowly looked up at John who stood over him and glared, harshly rubbing the tears from his eyes with gloved hands. “What?” he sobbed out, all anger gone. John slowly sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around Adam and just held him. Neither said anything as they knelt in the rain, Adam crying into John’s chest whilst John rubbed his back. "Don't leave me alone..." Adam whimpered, so quiet John wondered for a moment if he was hearing things. 

"I'm not going anywhere." He relied soothingly, holding Adam closer still. 

 

After an hour sat there John took Adam to his new apartment and let him clean up and dry off and sleep in his room whilst John unpacked, owning one more bag full of items than before, containing everything Adam gave him.


	2. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine is hard to break and Adam and John don't want to give theirs up.

Two months passed by and a new routine fell into place.

Each morning John and Adam would meet at the coffee shop and have a drink together, then they’d go their separate ways for the day, meeting back at the shop once John finished work. They’d share another drink and talk about their day before they’d go to their own homes. Sometimes, if neither of them had anything to do the next day Adam would go back with John, curling up to watch a movie together in the apartment, crashing on his sofa overnight and heading home the next day. Adam still bought John the odd trinket which he noticed about John’s apartment the next time he went over.

 

In that time John noticed several things.

Adam never took his gloves off with other people around. If he was cooking and John was in the room he’d cook with them on even if it was messy.

On rainy days John would often find Adam staring absently into space, this odd content look on his face, John swore he heard him talking to himself on one such occasion when he was in a different room to the younger man.

Sometimes he’d have the content look even when it wasn’t raining though that was usually when he was alone and thought no one could see him.

Adam always stopped by the cemetery on his way to college, visiting his father’s grave. Sometimes he’d stop and sit there a while, that odd smile on his face, sometimes he’d leave something on the grave, other days he’d just touch the headstone then leave again.

He was lonely, with few friends. John had only met Sarina from the café, though she’d lost her job for slapping John, something she was rather proud of. The only other person John heard him talk about was a woman called Eva.  

Adam loved animals, walking anywhere with him was always hindered by him stopping to gush at any animal he saw, particularly cats.

The young man was captivating, funny in strange ways, strikingly beautiful, clever and John couldn’t help falling for him.

 

On a Friday night where John would have the whole weekend off Adam went back with him, only stopping by home to get clothes and John said he could stay the whole weekend. Dropping his bag beside the sofa he slept on in the one bedroom apartment Adam grinned at John. “So, what’s the plan?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. It was routine, Adam would ask, John would suggest watching a movie then having dinner and they’d do just that. That wasn’t the plan that night though.

“We’re going out.” John said simply and Adam blinked in surprise, genuine confusion spreading over his face causing John to smile slightly. “There’s this restaurant not far that I want to try.” He explained with a shrug, he felt a warmth swell in his chest at the excited look on Adam’s face.

 

John waiting by the door whilst Adam quickly cleaned himself up, though he didn’t need it, Adam insisted. When the younger reached his side John opened the door for him and they made their way back to John’s car. “Where is this place?” Adam asked as they got in the car, watching John as he put on his seatbelt.

“Not telling.” He said simply as he pulled out of the car park and Adam huffed.

“That’s not fair.” He muttered and John laughed, reaching over to ruffle up Adam’s hair.

“It’s a surprise.” He said, smiling fondly at the young man, who flustered and huffed before trying to fix his hair. “You look fine, stop fussing.” John grunted out without thinking about it, Adam looked to him in surprise at his words, flushing even more before nodding and looking forward.

“I always look good.” He stated with a nod, trying to hide his happiness at the compliment. John laughed gently, glancing over to him briefly before looking back to the road.

“Not going to argue with that.” He tried for a flirt, though he certainly was lacking. Deciding he’d let his actions speak for him instead.

 

The rest of the drive went by with idle chat about what to do with the rest of the weekend, John had bought some new Westerns for Adam, because even if he didn’t enjoy them all that much he enjoyed the time with Adam and watching the younger man's reaction to the films. It made it all worth it to him.

 

Adam’s jaw dropped as they pulled up to the restaurant, looking between the building and John a few times, more than a little shocked. It was a new Western place, Adam kept wanting to go to but hated the idea of eating alone and his mother was too busy to go out for meals, he'd been tempted to ask Sarina but he knew she was short on cash yet wouldn't let him pay for her. John grinned at the reaction, nudging Adam’s arm before getting out of the car. They met at the front of the car, Adam still staring in shock, John chuckled and casually put an arm around his shoulders leading him into the restaurant, he was silently thankful Adam stayed close to him and didn’t move from the touch.

 

John let Adam stare around in wonder as he gave his name, since he’d already booked them a table, he couldn’t help but grin as he watched Adam for a few seconds, reaching over he took the youngers arm to lead him to their table and got him sat down. Sitting down across from him John chuckled and Adam looked to him. Adam flushed brightly realising how he looked and hid his face, John only laughed more, reaching over to touch Adam’s shoulder. “You like it already?” He asked, a grin on his face and Adam nodded, still hiding his face in his hands. “Good.” John took Adam’s hands gently and lowered them from his face. “I like seeing you happy.” He tried to keep his voice even despite being nervous at such an obvious flirt. Adam blinked in surprise before smiling at John.

“I’m happy with you.” He admitted quietly, before John could reply the waiter came over and Adam slipped his hand away from John’s to look at the menu.

 

Most the meal passed with idle chatter and the odd joke that only they could find funny, during desert it started to rain outside and Adam looked to the window, looking somewhat distant. “You like the rain?” John asked, he’d been wondering for a while now. Slowly Adam looked back to him and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s soothing…” He offered weakly before looking down, whilst that wasn’t a lie he didn’t want to tell John the real reason. Didn’t want to drive him away. John frowned slightly and reached over, taking Adam’s hand in his, rubbing his wrist gently as he couldn’t touch the skin of his hand.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly, Adam just shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong… just complicated.” He kept his eyes on the food before him, forcing himself not to look out the window again. John let Adam’s hand go and frowned, eating the rest of his food in silence, Adam doing the same. As they got the bill John paid before Adam could even reach for his wallet leaving a sizeable tip.

 

John offered the younger his hand silently as they walked out, Adam hesitated and John frowned, stuffing his hands in his pocket instead as they walked to the car. Climbing in Adam sat staring absently out the window and John frowned, driving back to his apartment in silence. He sighed as they got back, looking over to Adam. “If you want to go home I understand.” He grunted out, looking away. He could only assume he’d upset Adam, that the other didn’t feel for him and John had pushed too far. Slowly the younger looked over at him, seeing John staring out the window now, hands on the wheel, his posture stiff.

“Can we go inside?” He asked instead, not so much ignoring John’s words as telling him he wanted to say without saying it. John nodded and got out, leading Adam back up to the apartment. John went to his room to dry off and change, Adam doing the same in the bathroom.

 

The night went by silent, John had gone out to the living room to join Adam, the other just sat on the sofa reading a text book, it wasn’t the usual companionable silence between them and soon enough John moved to the kitchenette, sitting at the table to smoke a cigar. Silently mourning that he had to light it himself instead of having Adam light it for him. Eventually he went through to his own room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Holding a box in his hands. Slowly he opened it, a pair of red leather gloves sat in there and he frowned, gently touching the material. He’d bought them for Adam and now he wondered if giving them to him would only make things worse. Sighing he closed the box and dropped it on his bedside table, curling up on his bed, Adam's voice from the next room stopped him falling asleep. Slowly John got up and peering into the living room to see Adam curled up on the sofa, phone at his ear. Trying not to pry John went back to bed but couldn't help hear Adam's voice anyway. 

 

Adam sighed as he heard Sarina talking on the other side of the phone, excusing herself from the room she was in. The sound of a door opening and closing was joined by the dull hiss of rain. "Sorry to drag you away..." Adam mumbled into the reviver. 

"Adamska, don't you dare apologise. You're my best friend, I'm here for you." Sarina's stern voice came over the phone with a huff, there was a moment of silence before she spoke again, calm and gentle. "What happened?"

"I... I messed up... He almost found out..." He curled in on himself as he spoke, trying to keep the tremor in his voice hidden. 

"Oh Adam... I'm sure you didn't mess up, it's going to be okay." Adam absently wrapped an arm around himself as she spoke and sniffled slightly. 

"What if he leaves me... I can't... What will I do?" 

"He won't leave you, not over this. He doesn't seem the sort." 

"But what if he does?" His voice rose slightly before he clapped a band over his mouth to keep himself quiet. 

"Then he isn't worth it." Her voice was harsh for a second before she sighed gently. "If he does you're coming to mine and we're spending the weekend watching westerns and eating ice-cream."

"I don't want to be alone again..." He mumbled, his arm tightening around himself.

"Oh hun... You aren't alone. Not anymore. I will never leave you and you'll always have Eva and your parents." Adam sighed gently hearing those words, letting his head rest against the back of the sofa.

"You swear...?" Adam asked quietly and no sooner had he spoke did Sarina reply. 

"I swear, cross my heart and hope to die. I will always be here for you Adam." Adam smiled slightly, letting his posture relax slightly. "and even death won't stop me sticking with you." She added with a laugh, causing Adam to laugh gently. 

"Thanks Sarina. I'll let you get back to Arya now. Night."

"Good night Adam." After Sarina replied Adam hung up the call, staring at his phone for a moment, feeling a bit better and able to drift off to sleep. 

 

John frowned as he lay in his bed, unable to make much sense of Adam's conversation with Sarina, though he couldn't help but he thankful for her. When John couldn't get through to him, she could. 

 

When Adam woke up in the morning the apartment was empty, John nowhere to be found. He couldn’t help but shiver and wrap his arms around himself, feeling cold and lonely. Curling back up on the sofa he stared absently around the apartment, if it wasn’t for the things he bought John there would be no decoration, it would be plain and simple. John enjoyed a simple life and Adam couldn’t stop the fear he was a burden to him. That John was just appeasing him in hopes he’d leave soon enough. He was too used to that after all. He couldn’t help the slight tremor that ran through his body before he started to sob, curling in on himself, only briefly glancing to his phone before pushing it away, worried he'd only burden her as well if he called.

 

John stood in line at their normal café grumbling to himself due to the length of the line, which was longer than normal for the morning but they were still training up a new worker and it wasn’t going well. By the time he finally got to the front he snapped his order, his and Adam’s normal coffee’s to go and payed quickly. Standing still but clearly impatient as the new boy fumbled through the order. People gave John a wide birth as they passed him, absently he realise he was standing much like he did at work, to scare and intimidate but he didn’t care. He wanted to get back before Adam woke up and apologise for the night before. When he got the drinks he walked out without a thank you, getting straight in the car. Making sure the drinks were safely on the seat beside him he pulled away and drove back to his apartment. He was quick up the stairs and into his place, unlocking the door and pushing it open quietly. He froze at the sight, Adam curled up on the sofa sobbing. Slowly Adam turned to face him and started crying properly, getting up to rush out the apartment. John dropped the drinks on the counter, not caring his coffee spilled and caught Adam by the waist, pulling him close.

 

“Please, don’t go.” He spoke into the Russian man's ear, holding him close but not so tight he couldn’t get away if he really wanted to. Adam shook his head, crying and rubbing harshly at his eyes with his gloves.

“You don’t want me here.” He muttered weakly though the tears, the elder froze for a second before holding Adam closer.

“I want you here.” Adam just shook his head, not believing the other and John put his head down on Adam’s shoulder. “I always want you with me.” He admitted, holding his breath as Adam stilled again him.

“You don’t mean that…” He sniffled out and John squeezed him gently.

“I swear Adamska, I mean it.” He lifted his head slightly and took the others hips in his hands, turning him so they were face to face. “I want you.” He admitted, more than a little nervous as he watched confusion take over Adam’s features before relief flooded his face and he put his head against John’s chest.

“Fuck… I’m sorry…” He muttered, hating having embarrassed himself, John just slipped his arms around his waist again, holding him close.

“Nothing to be sorry for.”

 

After a few minutes of standing there cuddling, John led Adam to the sofa, prompting him to sit down before grabbing the remaining standing drink, handing Adam’s coffee to him and mopping up his split one, Adam tried to apologise for that too but John just shushed him, saying it was his own fault. When the spillage was cleaned up he sat beside Adam on the sofa, who worried at his lip, glancing at John. John grinned slightly and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close to rest against his side.

 

There Adam stayed, curled up whilst he drank his coffee, feeling stupid for getting so scared when John had just gone to get them coffee. When he finished the drink he looked down at his lap as he put the empty cup on the table. “Sorry about last night.” He muttered quietly, John blinked in surprise at Adam and frowned slightly.

“I’m the one who’s got to be sorry…” Adam looked up at John and shook his head slightly.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It was me.” He sighed and sat up, curling in on himself, looking at his gloved hands. John frowned and sat up properly, shifting to sit facing him.

“Adam, what’s going on?” He asked seriously and Adam picked at his gloved absently.

 

“Let me explain before you say anything…” He said quietly, glancing up to see John nod. Adam took a deep breath and focused on his hands. “I can see ghosts. My dad could too, he taught me to control my gift and how to communicate with the dead. Other than Sarina for the longest time my only friends were ghosts, living people just don’t like me. My friend Eva? She’s a ghost, she was killed by a man who was obsessed with her.” He paused, taking another steadying breath before carrying on. “I can see dad, I have been able to ever since he died. It’s easier to see him in the rain or at his grave. He usually follows me or mom around, watching over us. Mom can’t see him but I think she knows he’s there, can sense him or something.” He let himself fall silent, looking at his hands. Slowly he looked up to see John looking at him quietly, John gave him a questioning look and Adam nodded, to let him know he was done.

 

John reached out, gently touching Adam’s gloved hands. “I believe you.” He said gently, he was a generally accepting man and knew Adam had no reason to lie to him. “Does it hurt seeing your father?” He asked and Adam shook his head.

“It’s nice… I know he’s not gone you know? He’s still here with us even if he is dead.” Adam explained absently and John nodded.

“I understand.” He spoke gently and Adam looked up, surprised by how easily John was taking this, surprised to see a gentle smile on his lips at the sight of Adam’s hopeful face. Lifting a hand the elder touched Adam’s cheek gently. “He’s looking after his son, the boy he gave his life for.” Adam nodded slightly, leaning into John’s touch. “Can I ask… why the gloves?” He asked hesitantly and Adam looked at them and frowned slightly.

“Not all spirits are nice… Some are malicious, one burnt my hands when I was young. It’s what made dad teach me the difference.” He explained rubbing his hands together absently. “They look… disgusting.” He mumbled looking down and John frowned, sitting back slightly and holding his hands out to Adam.

“Can I?” He asked and Adam already knew what he wanted, swallowing he nodded slightly, holding his hands out to John. Slowly the elder pulled off the gloves, taking Adam’s burnt hands in his, he traced the scars and ridges in his skin, studying the ruined flesh before lifting each hand to his lips, kissing the palms of each of Adam’s hands. He watched Adam flush and grinned before placing a kiss on each finger, then each joint and knuckle, all the way up Adam’s hands till he kissed each of his wrists gently. “They’re not disgusting.” He said firmly as he kissed each palm again gently just holding his hands. Adam was a bright red by this point and wanted to hide his face but couldn’t. “Wait here, okay?” John said gently, getting up and going into his room. He came back out with a box and handed it to Adam.

 

Adam looked at him confused and John just smirked, gesturing to the box. Adam opened it to see the gloves and gasped gently. He picked them up and turned the leather over in his hands before looking up at John. “These… They’re real leather and designer… Oh John I can’t accept these” He held them back out to John who just shook his head.

“You can and will. I want you to have them Adam.” Adam flustered and hid his face in the gloves. John laughed gently and pulled his hands from his face. Adam put the new gloves on and grinned, loving the feel of them and the sentimentality behind them.

 

They spent the rest of the morning curled up on the sofa, Adam against John’s side, John rubbing his arm absently as they watched a movie together. Come midday they took a trip to the grave yard where John stood aside and watched. Adam smiled as he sat in front of his fathers grave, tracing his hands over the stone. He stayed like that for a moment before he looked up, just above the tombstone and smiled. "Hi dad." He said simply, watching as Sorrow sat down before him, a matching smile on his face. 

"Hello Adamska." He gently reached out, brushing back Adam's hair as he greeted his son. "John knows now?" He asked, looking to the man standing at the side, watching Adam, unable to see Sorrow. 

"He understands." Adam said with a shrug and Sorrow nodded slightly. "He got me these." Adam held up his hands, showing off his new gloves, letting his father take his hands and turn them this was and that to look the gloves over. 

"They look lovely Adam, a fine gift." Sorrow looked over to John for a second and smiled before looking back to his son who nodded slightly. 

"and he took me to that Western restaurant I've been wanting to go to." Even though Adam knew his father had seen that he liked to tell him about what happened anyway. 

"Oh? Did you have a good time?"

"Yea! It was great, the food was wonderful and John's jokes are the best." Adam couldn't help but look back to John and smile at him as he said that, the smile becoming a grin as John coughed and rubbed at his neck, flustered and pretending he hadn't just been staring at Adam. Looking back to his father Adam smiled contently. "He's the best." Sorrow smiled and reached out, touching Adam's cheek gently. 

"I'm glad you've found someone special." 

The rest of the conversation was in Russian, and even though John could understand he let himself zone out as he could tell the switch was on purpose. Though he knew they talked about Joy and how she was doing and about the woman she'd taken a liking to, Sorrow asking Adam to encourage her to pursue her interest. He only wanted his family to be happy after all. 

 

Soon enough Adam got up, hugging his father before returning to John's side, taking his hand. "Come on, there's someone else you need to meet." He said gently, waving to Sorrow as the ghost slipped away before leading John through the rows of graves. Stopping at one and leaning against it. John standing in front of him. Leaning slightly to the side John read the headstone. "Eva, a radiant soul extinguished too soon.' Adam just smiled slightly at him and waited. 

  
Eventually Adam looked to the side and grinned, nodding his head slightly. "Hey Eva." He greeted the woman easily, watching as the beautiful ghost approached him. 

"Well well what have we here?" She asked teasingly, looking between Adam and John, laughing as Adam rolled his eyes. 

"Eva, this is John. We're together." He said simply and Eva nodded, walking over and looking John over, who shuddered slightly, unable to see her but feeling her gaze.

"He's got more senses than most and he's good looking. Quiet a catch." She cooed, leaning in to hug Adam, who wrapped his free arm around her in turn. Eva's side accidentally nudges John's arm, yet he repressed any reaction. "If only I was alive." She teased and Adam huffed. 

"He's mine." He pouted and Eva laughed gently, John raising an eyebrow at him. "She thinks you're good looking..." He explained and John flushed slightly causing the other two to laugh. 

"Anyway, tell him if he hurts you he will feel my wrath." She said with arms folded over her chest, Adam huffing, causing her to raise an eyebrow. 

"She said if you hurt me she'll hurt you." Adam said absently to John who blinked in surprise, before he could reply Adam spoke again. "And Eva don't you dare. I will not let you turn hurtful on my account. You know how hard that is to come back from... I won't let anyone hurt him anyway." He glared at her and she rolled her eyes,. 

"Fine, I won't..." She huffed and leant in tapping his cheek. "You worry to much about a ghost sweetie." She pointed out, watching as Adam rolled his eyes. 

 __"A ghost that is one of my only friends? I think I can worry." He pointed out and she laughed gently, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Go on now, stop making him a poor old third wheel, go enjoy the day. I'll find you tomorrow and we can talk then." She ordered and Adam nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek in turn. 

"See you tomorrow Eva." With that he tugged slightly at John's hand, leaning him from the grave yard, smiling to hear her call farewells after them. 

 

"So... how was that?" He asked John, not daring to look up from the grass below them. 

"Interesting..." John muttered before squeezing Adam's hand. "I wish I could see them too, so I could meet you father and Eva properly." He added, looking to Adam as they walked. Adam smiled sadly and leant against John's side. 

"Same... Though Eva mentioned you having more senses... Could you feel her presence?" He asked and John nodded slightly.

"I felt like I was being stared at and at one point it felt like something touched me." Adam blinked in surprise at that and looked up at John. 

"That's... most people don't even know when a ghost is near, maybe... Maybe one day you might be able to see them." John smiled at the hopeful tone in Adam's voice and leant down, kissing his temple gently. 

"Hopefully."

 

They stopped by the café to get more drinks and drank at their normal table, John pulling Adam to his side again, not caring if people stared at them. When back at the apartment Adam lit John’s cigar for him and they curled up watching another movie before ordering take away, eating and talking the rest of the night away. When time to sleep came, John took Adam’s hand and led him to the bedroom, slowly so the other could object if he wanted. They slept curled up together, Adam in John’s arms, head on his chest. They didn’t need any more confessions than had already been given to know where they stood, to know they loved each other and were together now. They knew this is what life would be for them now and forever.

 

When morning came around John was the first awake, he laid in bed with a lazy smile, watching Adam sleep in his arms. When the other awoke he stayed curled up in John’s arms, content to spend the day there.

 

Adam smirked slightly when he was fully awake, shifting to look up at John before asking. “So… how are we telling mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey looks, it's been re-worked~


End file.
